


15:34

by intoner1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kenma Needs A Hug, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, TW: Sexual assault (revenge porn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner1/pseuds/intoner1
Summary: Kenma's sex tape leaks.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	15:34

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sexual assault, this story revolves around Kenma's sex tape being leaked without his consent. This story also includes spoilers from the manga.

Kenma woke up to his name trending. He had no idea why, sure he has around 2.5 million subscribers, but he tends to stay in his own circle. Maybe something that he said as a teenager had reappeared, and he was being canceled. He looked up his name and the first tweet gave zero context it just said, ‘when u find out why kodzuken is trending’ along with a reaction picture. Kenma continued to scroll through the myriad of tweets, mostly like the one he’d first seen, a few spamming his name with fancams (some of himself). A common tactic stans used to make it so no one would see…unflattering information about their “fave”. He continued to scroll and found a tweet that made his throat close up, ‘Lmao I ain’t gay but that video of kodzuken' it included a stock photo of a pair of hands unbuckling the belt on jeans.

Kenma clicked to see the replies and found his answer. ‘whut happened ._.’ a user asked and the and the original poster responded, 'His sex tape leaked lmao.'

The world stopped.

Kenma couldn’t breathe.

What

The

Fuck

Suddenly his breathing quickened but maybe that person was trolling, he had to see for himself he immediately closed out of Twitter and opened Safari to look up, ‘kodzuken sex tape’ and there it was. Article after article about it, his ears were ringing. He clicked on videos and found exactly what he was looking for, the thumbnail was him with a dick in his mouth, he clicked play on the video and noticed it’s length, 15:34. _15 minutes and 34 seconds_. _15 fucking minutes and 34 god damned seconds_. He watched the whole thing, every disgusting second of him and his previous boyfriend having sex. He remembered that night clearly, he was a little tipsy and Akira wanted to try something different. He fucking trusted him…he fucking trusted him. He wished he was canceled.

Kenma had zero idea how his room had ended up in a state of disarray, he remembers throwing his phone and everything else went black. There was a shattered vase and a dent in the wall his sheets and covers were off of his bed and clothes were thrown around.

Nothing felt real, Kenma needed this to be a dream. He didn’t hear Kuroo open the front door or him walking up the stairs or him entering the room, but he did feel strong arms hugging him. “Kitten I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here earlier I was stuck in a meeting but I’m here now, what do you need?” Kenma didn’t respond, he couldn’t respond he just wanted to be held by Kuroo, his Kuroo. “I’m going to clear off your bed and make it so we can lay in it is that okay?” Kenma nodded and Kuroo quickly got to work, throwing the clothes on the floor, and putting his sheets back in order.

Strong arms carried the smaller one into the bed and they laid together in silence Kenma’s face buried in Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo’s, fingers running through his boyfriend’s hair. Kenma huffed and looked into Kuroo’s eyes, “Kuro…” he started slowly, “my lawyers been calling all day, I have to call him back.”

“Let em call.” Kenma hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, he just wanted to forget everything. He felt so violated and dirty, he thought that Akira would at least have the decency to not show the video to the world and he couldn’t understand why _now_? They dated when he was 23…6 years ago there’s no logical reason for him to release the video. He wanted answers, but his boyfriend’s arms around him and his comforter’s warmth made sleep more tempting, so he allowed himself to drift off--escaping his living nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated. Edited the title and wording of the ending cause I fucking hated them lmao.
> 
> Twitter: lezbeantrphygf


End file.
